1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid driven power system and particularly to the generation of electricity by the energy of fluids, like water, in a continuous channel wherein the flowing water releases its energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many prior inventions which employ water powered paddle wheels, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,856 granted to Pellegrini Loreto, and other well known extractors of energy such as turbines, etc., in run-of-river plants and in plants from reservoirs and dams. In such plants, turbines between the inlets and outlets convert the head of water into electric power.
In the present invention the flow of fluid as it seeks its own level is maximized to more efficiently obtain more of the energy in such a recharged flow of fluid than in prior arrangements.